Magnetic sensors are widely used in modern systems to measure or detect physical parameters including but not limited to magnetic field strength, current, position, motion, orientation, and so forth. There are many different types of sensors in the prior art for measuring magnetic field and other parameters. However, they all suffer from various limitations well known in the art, for example, excessive size, inadequate sensitivity and/or dynamic range, cost, reliability and other factors. Thus, there continues to be a need for improved magnetic sensors, especially sensors that can be easily integrated with semiconductor devices and integrated circuits and manufacturing methods thereof.
Magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) sensors have the advantages of high sensitivity, small size, low cost, and low power consumption. Although MTJ devices are compatible with standard semiconductor fabrication processes, methods for building high sensitivity devices with sufficient yield for low cost mass production have not been adequately developed. In particular, yield issues due to offset in the magnetoresistive response of MTJ sensors, and difficulty in matching the magnetoresistive response of MTJ elements when combined to form bridge sensors have proven difficult. Likewise, the manufacturing process for two-axis magnetic field sensors integrated on a single semiconductor substrate has proven difficult.